Johnny's F2 Speech
I can’t believe I am writing this speech! I am actually very stoked to be here in the final 2! Meeting every one of you individuals was very special to me. This whole internet world is actually very new to me. Before I decided to sign up for this after stumbling on the application from Reddit, I never really been an online person. I always found the whole “talking to strangers online” silly, but this game proved me otherwise. No matter what happen with the results of this game, I will be leaving this game with about 16 new friends! I know that some of you have some questionable thoughts about me. From the get-go, I played hard. I was winning a lot of competitions early on. I was constantly talking to pretty much everyone in the house, gathering all the information I could find. I was the first person to figure out all 15 solutions to 15 advantages before anybody could even find their first. At first, I was planning to just get all for myself, but then the hosts decided to input 3 limits rule. So I decided to distribute them to all of my allies slowly one at a time to empower myself. I gave Alice my doc, until she decided to leak it to other people. That’s how she got 3 advantages. I gave Matt 2 advantages, I gave Jackson 2 advantages, I gave Ultra an advantage, I also gave Darius Trail Nominations. Some of you probably think it’s unfair, but the thing is, pretty much 90 percent of the house were telling me everything they found. My social game was very on point early on, until people started to recognize how big of a threat I am. I also had this huge ass spreadsheet I kept from Alice because I didn’t want her to realize that I knew pretty much everything. I was extremely skilled at organizing all of this. I made bunch of people into basically a potential weapons. I pretty much knew everything that was happening behind the screen. The whole “Epicmafia alliance” charade. I completely knew it was fake. The thing is, early on, my relationship with Matt was very very shaky and I needed to get some people to join my cause to get certain players I believe that wanted me gone, like Sam and Sammy to an extent. I realized that some of the players were very paranoid, especially Matt. I don’t know but I think some of you may notice how Matt would occasionally come to you all freaked out. The whole purpose of this was to cause mass paranoia and get bunch of people to take a stand. It also redirect the attention that I was doing well socially and made people think I was doing terribly. Which wasn’t true. Regardless of the majority of my comp wins to make me look like nothing but a challenge beast, I had a very strong social foundations. I had an alliance from week 1: Matt, Alice, Jackson and myself called Ew it’s Elmo, Chat Ruined Another alliance with Darius, Nadine and Matt called the Underdogs Another alliance with Dylan and Matt called the Anti Epicmafias. Another alliance with just Lindsey, it was an official Final 2 alliance chat. I was also extremely unlucky with the walks. Matt locked his Facebook account and Dylan cheating caused me to have some major setbacks in my original plan, but I decided to adapt and focus on my relation with Lindsey knowing that I would probably need her to support me and that she was a genuinely a very nice person in this game. I didn’t just need competitions to win. I set myself up socially that there was basically no way I was leaving in the final 4. @Jackson, you probably thought Lindsey was going to evict me, but I bet if you ask her again if she was, she probably wasn’t. If I am completely wrong on this, then my bad, I was probably wasn’t as aware as I thought I was. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright, this is my first ORG like ever, so I have no idea what to write for my speech, SO I AM TRYING MY BEST HERE! I was told by the hosts that I will be writing more speeches to each of you individuals, so if I MISS SOMETHING, or if I am doing this very wrong, please tell me and I will do my best to fix this. I want to thank the hosts except Jake for this very fun yet exhausting season and all of you players for bearing with my noobish style a lot throughout the game. I had a blast and it was actually amazing to become your friends. I actually wanted to continue talking to majority of you because most of you were very fun to talk to but the hosts advised me to not to and I didn’t want to get another strike for it. I hope we can still talk after this game especially Alice, Sammy, Jackson, Lindsey and Ultra! You five were probably the most fun to talk to Category:Big Brother Season 2 Category:Big Brother 2 Speeches Category:Big Brother Season 2 Speeches